Written in the heart
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Yukimura and Sanada stand on complete different sides of the school. They get paired up during an english assignment and write letters to eachother without knowing it. -Alpha pair-
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who read this. Thank you for reading.

Most of these stories will be discontinued for a while. I will restart them when I finished an old one. I however can continue one of these stories so please go to my poll and vote pretty pretty please.

Thank you for reading^^

* * *

"_I think this is one of the most interesting assignments we ever had during english class. I actually find English a rather boring subject. _

_My teacher is just plain boring and he smells like coffee. All we ever do during class is listening to his babbling about something. He actually once kept talking even through a test. We had one hour to finish it and he kept talking through thirty minutes of it._

_This is actually rather difficult. I don't know at all what sort of person you are. I don't exactly know what I'm allowed to tell you about me. I know little to nothing about you. So it's a bit difficult to talk about things we both like. Wouldn't it be rather fascinating if we are close friends and don't even notice it? After all this is picked randomly. I hope you're not of those annoying people. I would die from frustration if you're someone I dislike. I don't even know if you're in the same year as I. We aren't allowed to say in which year we are right?"_

Yukimura looked at the assignment. He hardly ever got stuck when it came to writing letters. He needed just eighteen more words and he was at the minimum.

Things you can't write

Your friends.

Your class.

Your year.

Your club.

Your name.

Family. (You are allowed to write about them if you don't give names.)

Anything other that makes clear who you are.

Yukimura sighed. 'Why couldn't he just tell who he was?' He wasn't even allowed to read letters out loud if it was something stupid. He smirked as he realized something else he could write about.

"_I just realized I need a penname. Have you thought about yours yet? I'm sure I'm the only one with a lame penname. I think I'll stick with star."_

"211, yes." Yukimura cheered.

* * *

Sanada looked at the letter. He sighed and decided to write the reply as soon as possible.

"_I like English it's rather easy. But I agree that this is an interesting assignment. I remember I hated having to analyze Romeo and Julliet._

_I don't think you should talk like that about your teacher. They read these. To see if we didn't write anything that isn't supposed to be in here. Though I understand it's annoying to have a teacher talk through tests. And if you indeed have the teacher I think you have I must agree he smells like coffee. But I believe he doesn't drink anything other than that._

_I know little about you as well. I know you're in a different English class and I know you're a third year._

_I agree it would be rather fascinating if we turn out to be friends. Though I believe if we were good friends we would recognize each other's way of speaking." _

Sanada sighed. He looked at the last part of the letter.

"_No, I hadn't thought about a penname until you asked me about it. I'm not really creative when it comes to thinking of a penname. I think I'll stick to samurai._

_I don't want to be rude but your penname sounds like one a girl would come up with. Since we are allowed to talk about gender I was curious if you're male or female. I'm male. And I don't believe I've ever written such a lame letter."_

Sanada heaved a sigh of relief. "221."

* * *

Yukimura threw his books in his bag a smiled charming at a bunch of fangirls. 'Lunchtime finally.'

"Yukimura-san."

"A yes sir?"

"You already have a reply."

'A quick student.' Yukimura mused he liked that. "Thank you sir." He smiled charming leaving his coffee breath teacher behind.

"Yukimura-sama!" Girls squealed wherever he went. He smiled at them charming.

"Yukimura."

"Ah yes Akaya."

"I don't understand anything from my letter and the teacher said it was okay if I asked you for help."

"Ah I'll help you."

* * *

"Say Genichirou how's your English assignment going."

"Fine so far, Renji." Sanada said stoic as ever. "What about you?"

"Reasonable. I think the person I'm writing these letters to is a first year at best. His English sucks."

"You know it's a boy."

"It's most likely not a girl. No girl would talk like that."

"I think mine is a third year girl."

"Why?"

"She has Hizumi as teacher."

"He only teaches third years. Fair enough. Why a girl?"

"She uses the penname star."

"Definitely a girl."

"Sanada, Yanagi. I know you're the only two people in the library but I should tell you to talk a bit softer. And you're not allowed to talk about your letters."

"I'm sorry miss." They both answered.

Yanagi and Sanada both were known as the school geeks. They got good grades, were polite, outsmarted their teachers every now and again, and they weren't really sociable.

Yukimura walked in the library. He had chosen this as today's hiding place. He was surprised to see two students in the library. He sighed as he saw the two students who both were loved by teachers and hated by students, the two students who kept outsmarting him. He didn't help with humiliating them but he would never stop it. He sighed and opened the letter knowing he would have to write a reply soon.

* * *

Sanada calmly replaced his chair because there was glue on this one. He opened his books and waited patiently for the teacher to enter the classroom.

Yanagi next to him gave him notes at random. Yanagi cleaned up the ink spattered across his desk.

"Hello everyone!" the teacher said cheerfully as she entered the room. "I hope you all finished your reports about the forces of nature."

Everyone nodded politely and some even made sounds of agreement.

The teacher smiled happily. "I want to say I graded your tests. Some were rather disappointing. Wait most of them were rather disappointing."

The students groaned.

"There were some that were rather good as well." She said cheering the students up.

"But it's not fair miss. That test was after Yukimura-Sama's birthday."

She raised an eyebrow. "I told you you would have a test a month ago. You had more than enough time to prepare."

"But miss."

"No more excuses." She sighed. "The class average is 42%" she sighed again.

Yanagi smiled when he got his assignment. "98,7%." He whispered to Sanada.

Sanada gave a devilish smile. "99.8%" He whispered back. He had always been better at this than Yanagi while Yanagi beat him in science.

* * *

"_Samurai, I like your penname and indeed it sounds manlier than mine. Though I'm for as far as I know also male. I would almost start to doubt though. _

_How do you know I'm a third year?_

_And you're in a different class. Well that doesn't help much. _

_You really need to stop that by the way. If you only answer my questions we'll be stuck at this conversation forever. I'm having a hard time thinking about things to talk about. For this once I'll think of something but I expect some topics in the next letter. _

_Anyways do you have siblings? I have one younger sister. We get along great though. Many people complain about their siblings but I really love my sister. She's a bit childish every now and again but she's also a lot younger than I am. _

_Well let's see hobbies? Hobbies and club activities are different. I would go crazy if I was in every club that was related to a hobby. Anyways I like art, tennis, gardening, reading, parties, and hanging out with friends._

_Oh and about teachers reading this. I might actually consider being nice to them every now and again. They'll forgive me probably._

_Anyways if we keep up this pace we will be writing every two days simply because it takes teachers a day to transfer the letter between the two of us."_

Yukimura looked content with the letter. "Well it's a start. Hope he'll come with something nice to write about." He chuckled. "This might actually be fun he sounds nice enough."

* * *

"_I'm sorry I thought you were female. Why would you start to doubt you're a male? _

_I know you're a third year because your English teacher only teaches third years. _

_Of course it doesn't help. It wasn't my intention you figured out who I'm before I know who you are. It would seriously suck if you're faster with it than I._

_I apologize that I didn't give much of a subject to talk about. I couldn't think of anything. I'll try to think of something now though._

_About the sibling thing. I have one older brother. He's pretty much the opposite of what I'm. We argue every now and again and we fight sometimes but we fix it in less than ten minutes and we're always there when the other needs us._

_My hobbies vary a lot but it will give us some things to talk about. I like tennis as well and I also like reading. The only time when you find me in my garden though is when my mother calls me there to help here move some things. Other than that I practice kendo every day. I have my own girlish side as well. I practice cooking. At first I hated it with a passion but my mom wanted me to be able to take care of myself and now I sort of like it. I somehow got sucked in dancing as well. Not doing it myself but watching it. I guess I got that from my parents' crazed genes. _

_I still haven't given you a question or a subject or anything to talk about. What about tennis. Many people think you can only admire the top three players but I don't. Of course Federer wins a lot of matches but I don't admire the way he plays. I always admired Simon a lot more. He isn't one of the top three players but he beat all three of them. He also continues without giving up no matter the opponent. He also is a good defensive player as well as a good offensive player._

_Can you work with that star?"_

Sanada looked at his letter content. He had far since surpassed the minimum words and he had a reasonable letter. He had accepted the person he was writing with the person seemed nice enough.

* * *

Yukimura smiled politely as the teacher handed him the letter.

"You two have written a lot. It has been only four days and you have written a total of four letters. Some people don't even have a reply to their first letter."

Yukimura smiled. "I think we just match together well."

The teacher smiled. "You might."

* * *

Sanada avoided the erasers thrown at him and walked in the library. "Yanagi."

"Sanada." Yanagi smiled. "Where are you?"

"Not much further than I was yesterday. I still have most of the male students to go through."

"Me too but at least you get your replies quick."

"Still didn't get a letter back?"

"Still not."

"Then I guess I'll win."

"You will never know. Luck is almost never on your side."

"That's true."

* * *

Yukimura chuckled while reading the letter. He didn't know how or why but he somehow enjoyed reading these silly letters. To him samurai seemed like an average student, bit lazy, bit of family person, bit of a jock but not a stupid one. He was happy with the person he got that person seemed nice. He heard the voices of his fans and started running towards the first door he saw.

The library.

He walked around rather aimless until he stood opposed to a table. He blinked as he realized he was facing the two school geeks.

Sanada's face remained stoic while Yanagi smiled.

"Take a seat." Yanagi offered.

Yukimura looked at the person with the closed eyes. "No thank you. I'll be going." He said as he turned around and left the library his fans had probably calmed down by now and he wasn't interested in geeky conversations.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you did please vote at the poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi^^

Well I decided to finish all chapters I had a part from and update them all at once.

Yes I know this story is officially on hold but I'm bad at not doing things when I said I wouldn't do them. Anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

"_I always liked Nadal. I don't know why exactly. I never really thought much about Simon. I always liked playing more than watching. Sometimes it frustrates me how worthless some of these people play. I mean during a grand slam people actually lost points because the hit the net too often. _

_By the way can I assume you're in the tennis club? I can hear in the way you talk that you like it a lot. Most people who talk about anything like that have joined the club._

_You practice kendo every day? At school or outside school? I guess you can't answer that. Are you any good? I actually should ask that question about tennis as well. _

_I notice I have less and less time to read. I prefer fantasy books. What about you? Right now I'm reading the iron tree. It's a nice book so far. But I don't get past the first few pages due to lack of time. _

_You cook and you watch dancing? What sort of dancing. You know you shouldn't call me girly. _

_You should spend some more time in the garden. Gardening is great._

_You want to figure out who I am before I figure out who you are? You're competitive. Well I accept the challenge._

_It now seems logical you know I'm a third year. _

_And it's forgiven you called me female. I look a bit girlish so people tend to confuse me for a girl. Now I'm called a girl even though you haven't seen me._

_You might be competitive but so am I and I just can't handle it that your letter would be longer than mine. How is that even possible? I think it's because the 'can you work with that star? 'at the end of your letter. Well at least my letter is of good quality :P _

_Anyways at the end of the week there is a party for the school. Well at least for the second and third years. I'm sure you've heard of it. I'm going, like I said in the second letter I like parties. The parties at the school are usually pretty fun because many people come. _

_Anyways have fun replying to this samurai. (See I can come up with extra words as well.)"_

* * *

"Sanada-san."

"Yes Sensei."

"You already have a letter back. It's going great for the two of you."

"It goes surprisingly well yes."

"I know you're the type of person to try to figure out who you are writing to. Do you know it already?"

"No not yet but I think it won't take too long."

"Ah how's your uniform?"

"I removed most of the stains."

"If it's going too far you should go to the headmaster."

"I'll be fine." Sanada answered with a nod. He could take care of himself perfectly fine.

* * *

He chuckled every now and again at the silly reply.

"_Do you have any form of a system in which order you reply to what I write? You seem to pick something you want to write at random._

_I agree with Nadal being a reasonable player. About those matches I hear your cry. I remember a match in which the ball or hit the net or was out. _

_I can't answer if I'm in the tennisclub or not. Nor can I answer if I practice Kendo at school or outside school. At both the things I'm reasonable. _

_I prefer reading books with some historical aspects. I almost never read fantasy books. I notice I as well have less and less time but I have enough time to read at least one book a week. _

_Well I don't even know why I like it. Like I said it's probably a family thing. My parents always took me to performances so I grew up with it. It's usually tango. It's hardly girly after all it takes a man and a woman to tango._

_Last time I was in the garden I noticed I got bored fast. _

_I'm glad you accept the challenge it's not interesting if you try to compete but the other person doesn't see the challenge. _

_It must suck looking girlish. I always thought it not practical. I have no choice but to get some muscles with all the time I spend sporting so I don't look girlish at all._

_Your letter was longer than my last. I don't want to ridicule your challenge but if we try to have more words than the other person and we reply within a day we soon will have letters too heavy for the teacher to carry. So I think I won't accept that challenge. I never said you the 'can you work with that star' to get more words. I had already surpassed the minimum after all. But I think the words in our letters will end up more either way. I think that's one of the goals of this assignment. That the letters get longer after a while so we practice our English. We know more about each other so it's easier to write about it. _

_I'm not allowed to go to the party. I don't know if they're fun I'll have to take your word. I believe most people go to worship their idol Yukimura Seiichi. We have a school full of groupies but I think you already noticed you are after all a third year. I think we're allowed to talk about other people like this as long as we don't give our relationship with that person. If not I'll probably get the letter back from the teacher._

_Yes I see you can add extra words as well. I think they aren't completely useless though. I think it's a good way to end such letters. It's so sudden to end letters without something like that. I had fun replying to it._

_I think I'll leave it to you to come up with something again."_

* * *

"They seem to get along just fine."

"I find that rather strange since they hate each other at school."

"I think they never really took the effort to get to know each other."

"I think this is one of the most evil things you ever came up with."

"What can I say; I'm a sadist at nature."

Yukimura walked past the teachers' lounge at that moment.

"Yukimura, I have a letter for you."

"Thank you sir."

"Have fun reading it."

"I will."

* * *

Yukimura chuckled amused at the letter. "So he's a first year eh?"

"_Indeed we have a school full of groupies. 'I believe most people go to worship their idol Yukimura Seiichi.' Do I sense sarcasm? You're not a Yukimura Seiichi worshipper? –Note the sarcasm here- I always thought the whole school existed of Yukimura Seiichi groupies."_

Yukimura really always thought the whole school was following him. He thought about the first years who swooned and fainted as he walked by. He smiled knowing there was at least one first year who wasn't his fan.

"_But you did give me a subject didn't you notice? We can talk about others. But I will leave it to you to come up about who to talk though. _

_It must suck not to be able to go to the parties. Once you can go I will have left the school._

_You read books with historical aspects. I always found those books kinda boring. It speaks of little creativity. _

_What about manga? Do you read manga? I have a friend who loves manga. He always goes to the store as soon as there's a new volume of Naruto. I read them but I'm not considered a manga fan. I actually prefer shoujo manga over shounen. Shounen manga sometimes forgets that the people, even though they're heroes, have feelings as well. I might be a bit of a romantic. If I ever got in a relationship I think there will be walks in the park, roses, stupid movies, etc._

_I find Nadal an amazing player. I don't even know when it started I just got lost in a match he played. But if you find him a reasonable player and you find yourself a reasonable player you think you could beat him?_

_True, it takes two to tango. Now I think about it isn't there a movie that is called it takes two?"_

Yukimura paused a moment to consider looking it up before deciding against it.

"_Muahahhahaha had you even doubted it one second? That's ridiculous. Why would you doubt if I could add extra words? By the way I take no offense in you refusing to accept my challenge. I would find it a rather funny view though to see teachers carrying letters too heavy to carry. It would make it easy to find out who had written them as well. Well that would be a shame since I accepted your challenge. _

_Yes it's horrible looking girlish. I regularly have guys hitting on me. Not that I have anything against a male x male relationship but just not with one of them. You might know the type. The ones who think they're soo amazing and end up being just a bunch of stupid loser? The ones with too many muscles for their tiny brain to handle so they walk around like monkeys. Can't walk and hit at the same time and can't talk and think at the same time. If they can think at all that is._

_Of course I have a system. Answer as randomly as possible. If someone starts a letter with something make sure you answer it somewhere. Preferably at the end or in the middle. _

_Since you decided to ignore my challenge I won't need to have more than 200 words. So I won't have more than 200 words….. okay maybe a little. _

_Greetings star (I should change that some day)_

* * *

Sanada smirked when he scanned through the letter.

"Hi Sanada, You got your letter back already?"

"Yes."

"What did you learn?"

"He's a third year guy looking like a girl. A girl worth hitting on. A bit random, cheerful, probably charming, competitive, probably in the school tennis club, and has a manga obsessed friend."

"So a guy looking like a pretty girl in the tennis team?"

"Yes."

"Good luck with that."

"What about you?"

"Still nothing."

"Hn."

* * *

Yukimura won the game and sighed contently.

Akaya smirked. "Buchou you're amazing."

"What's with not calling me Yukimura or Seiichi?" Yukimura chuckled.

"On the courts you're buchou."

"So how's your letter?"

"Fine I guess."

"How many words do you have?"

"50."

"Only 150 more." Yukimura smiled. "Have you already said that his English is too complicated to be written by a sane person?"

"How do you spell complicated?"

"C-O-M-P-L-I-C-A-T-E-D."

"Thank you." Akaya said turning slightly red.

"Where's Niou anyway. Is he skipping morning practice again?"

"He was going to the guy with the glasses."

"Yagyuu?"

"Yes that one."

"Akaya, it'll be wise to remember him."

"Why?" Akaya whined.

"Because if he actually tried to be popular he might turn over the entire school system."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Ne Yagyuu what's the matter?"

"Isn't it interesting?"

"Puri?"

Yagyuu smiled. "You know Sanada right?"

Niou pulled a face of absolute distaste.

"He used to play tennis on a level quite close to Yukimura's current level."

Niou fell down his chair and looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Yagyuu said and a small smile appeared on his lips. "He was too late to register for the tennisclub so he's not part of it. He could register in the second year but he disliked Yukimura."

"Puri." Niou said uninterested now.

"I heard an interesting conversation on my way to class yesterday."

Niou got a glint in his eyes. "You eavesdropped."

"Not really, it was just hard to miss." Yagyuu smiled. "I heard they are writing to each other for English."

"They hate each other." Niou said amused.

"That's the funny part." Yagyuu smiled. "They seem to get along great in the letters."

"Really?" Niou smirked. "Now that makes me curious how they will react when they find out."

"Me too." Yagyuu agreed. "Let's make a small bet."

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Be the amazing person I know you are and review^^ please?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooooooo sorry everyone *sniff* I'm a terrible person I know. *hits head on the wall* I should've updated anything ages ago. It's just (lame excuse I know) I was buried benath books, charity work, friends, pianoclass. Wait scratch the friends haven't seen them in ages. Thinks back of the last few weeks... omg i totally killed my social network. Back to the point I'm terribly sorry. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing for it actually agve me the much needed inspiration and escpecially susu93 for reminding me i really should write something. And I will *holds up pen dramatically*. Anyways a chapter an apology what more do you want:P

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter and as always I own nada^^

* * *

"_I'm not a Yukimura Seiichi worshipper. Though I do think his tennis is rather good. _

_A person to talk about? I'm not really sure if that's such a great idea. After all there always is a chance the person we're talking about finds out and then it's written down. I don't feel the need to be hated by a bigger part of the school population. _

_I don't really mind not being allowed to go to the parties. Like I said before it seems like a gathering for Yukimura fans._

_I like seeing if the stories are somewhat accurate. History is one of my best subjects so I can compare the books to reality pretty good._

_What is your best subject?_

_I hardly ever read manga. Sometimes I read sport manga but not that often. My parents don't really like to have manga spread out through the house. _

_A romantic? That's not something you see often in boys. It must make you popular with the girls as well. Every girl seems to want a boyfriend that buys her roses. I want a girl that's allergic._

_Nadal is a far better player than I am. But I mean in comparison to most people my age and in the tournaments I'm reasonable to good. Nadal is reasonable to good in the grand slams. That makes the difference."_

Sanada however was different from Yukimura and actually looked up if there was a movie like. He sniffed in distaste as he saw what sort of movie it was.

"_It is indeed a movie. I looked it up. It's about two girls who look alike and try to set up their guardians to marry._

_I don't really like that sort of movies. Just like my books I like stories about historical events. I also like horror/ thriller/ and psychological movies. What sort of movies do you like? _

_I never doubted you could add extra words. I actually wouldn't believe it if someone wrote letters that are shorter than mine. I'm not a man of many words most of the time._

_If indeed the letters would get to heavy to carry it would be easy to find out who the other is. Now after the teachers read this we probably get a maximum for words."_

Sanada thought about it for a second. It couldn't be that hard to follow his teacher and see who he delivered his letter to. Well that would be cheating in a way. That and his teacher would probably notice.

"_Yes I know the type. I believe I have quite a few of those in my class. They are rather difficult to get along with. About one third of the time we have for a class is filled with the teacher correcting them. I noticed it's rather easy to complain about them. If you need someone to talk about we can talk about them as a group. But I guess I'm getting annoyed even writing about them. _

_Well the girls are worse. They talk about nothing but Yukimura Seiichi and are angry when they get interrupted from their annoying daydream. And they get angry at everyone but can't take care of themselves at all. They start crying when they break a nail. Most of them are stupid and ask questions which have such obvious answers _

_The thing with you looking girlish is probably that they also confuse your for the stupid type of girl. Or maybe not. The stupid type usually wears too much make-up. I assume you don't wear make up? (or skirts for that matter)_

_I don't think replying as random as possible is a system. _

_You have a good amount more than 200 words. But I guess that's to be expected. I'm glad you didn't decide to completely stop talking about subjects because you exceeded the 200 words. I notice it's difficult not get more words than the other person each time. But I'm sure one of us will run out of inspiration sometime soon… I fear it's me._

_I agree you should change that name though it might confuse me when you do it the first time._

_Samurai_

_

* * *

_

"Buchou, I finished my letter. Do you want to check for mistakes?"

"Sure." Yukimura said with a small smile. It was morning practice and Yukimura was in a good mood for some reason.

"The next volume of shonen jump gets released today. Do you want to come with me to the store today?" Akaya said while Yukimura was checking his letter.

Yukimura smiled. "Sure."

"Yukimura-kun."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Here's your letter."

"Fast as usual." Yukimura smiled.

* * *

"We're clear on the rules?"

"Puri." Niou said with an evil smirk.

"So what are the stakes?"

Niou smirked. "You will join the tennisclub if I win."

"And if I win?"

"You don't have to?" Niou suggested.

"Nope. Won't do. If I win you'll spend every day after school in the library."

"WHAT!" Niou exclaimed. "NO WAY!"

Yagyuu smirked. "Doesn't it seem only fair?"

Niou sighed. "Well you're not going to win either way."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Sanada."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like practicing this afternoon?"

"I would get rusty if I didn't practice daily."

Yanagi smirked. "Well this time I'll definitely beat you."

"We'll see."

* * *

Yukimura and team arrived at the tennis courts a block away from his house and his eyes almost popped out when he saw who were standing there.

Marui rolled his eyes annoyed. "You know by pretending to play tennis you aren't going to get the people to accept you."

"You need a serious personality change for that. Puri." Niou added.

Sanada and Yanagi looked at the regulars from his schools tennis team. They were planning to start a practice match with each other when the regulars showed up.

"It looks like it works without a personality as well." Sanada said looking at Niou.

"I HAVE A PERSONALITY!" Niou exclaimed annoyed.

"98% chance people would've just thought you annoying if you couldn't play tennis." Yanagi said.

Niou raised his hand in an attempt to slap Yanagi but his hand got intercepted.

Sanada glared at the owner of the arm he was holding. "Let's leave." It was clear he was talking to Yanagi even though he was still glaring at Niou.

Yanagi nodded.

"Running away now?" Marui chuckled.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "Would you like us to stay?"

Marui looked horrified.

"Then it's in the best interest of both of us for us to leave and let you mismanage the tennis ball." With that Sanada and Yanagi turned around and left the regulars stare at them with open mouths.

Yukimura glared clearly prepared to take some sort of awful revenge.

Sanada already regretted what he had done before he had rounded the corner but he didn't show it.

"98% chance you also find what you did stupid?"

Sanada looked at his friend walking next to him.

"100% chance we're going to get it next Monday."

Sanada nodded. "Best be prepared."

Yanagi made a sound of agreement.

Sanada sighed. "You think we can practice at the courts behind your house?"

Yanagi sighed. "Depends a bit."

* * *

Yukimura was already annoyed when he got home.

"Seiichi dear, can you go to the supermarket and get me some rice."

Yukimura smiled and agreed. He was in no mood to listen to others but he couldn't argue with his parents. When he got home is sister was not feeling well and he had to care for her because his parents weren't home that night. He didn't even remember the letter till about eleven o'clock. He smiled well I'm not that tired anyway and it might do wonders for my mood. He thought before digging through his bag to find the letter.

The first line was enough to make Yukimura smile.

"_He isn't called child of god for no reason right? But I don't think it's enough to worship him. But I don't think anyone has the right to say he's mismanaging the tennis ball."_

Yukimura paused a second thinking about how he was actually answering in a logical order. Well he could think about that later.

"_My best subject is japanese. I'm not the best of the school or something but I'm not bad at it either. So far I never got any insufficients. I sometimes tutor my teammates and sister. _

_History is pretty much the same. I never got insufficient but I don't stand out that much either. _

_What's wrong with randomly changing my penname? How could that be confusing? I mean there is just some other name instead of star. Couldn't be that hard to figure out right?_

_Just like randomly replying how can be something like that ever wrong? It seems the most logical thing ever. _

_Are your parents very strict? Because they won't allow manga to be spread through the house, want you to watch tango, and cook. My parents are okay with almost everything. Sometimes I think they threat me a bit too much as an adult though._

_You watch thrillers? Have you ever seen the silence of the lambs? I loved that movie. I like thrillers as well, just like horror movies. My sister said it's because I'm a sadist and love blood. I'm not really that bad most of the time I'm considered quite charming. _

_Yes it really sucks looking girlish. I mean if the flirting and stuff isn't enough they also say I should be careful and things. Trying to act all hero-like. LOSERS! It's even worse than the two school geeks. Ugh I can't stand them. I want to get back at them for insulting me and my friends. Do you have a good idea?_

_By the way I don't wear make-up and skirts. I also don't cry when I break a nail. I usually clip them so they don't break. I hear your cry about the stupid questions. I mean during biology one girl asked why her boobs where smaller than the ones of the girl next to her. I believe we were talking about plants._

_Of course you knew I could add extra words. I'm kinda predictable. We didn't get a word limit yet. But I guess if we did get one it would only make it easier for us to find each other. _

_Why do you fear your inspiration will run out first? The first letter was a disaster and you still exceed my amount of words every time. Yes I'm still counting. I'm at 448 now and I'm considering cutting this letter short so you won't think you lose inspiration first._

_I actually can't write at all at the moment. I'm angry and tired. I feel pissed because I got offended by two school geeks. Two school geeks who can only study. Truth to be told I always thought they couldn't be that bad. I somehow thought they didn't completely deserve it. But right now they deserve to be tortured and after that I will pity them again._

_I'm a hopeless romantic. The candles the roses. When I was younger I spent most of my time with my next door neighbors. Only girls. I guess it influenced me. _

_Well I guess if you look at it like that you and Nadal are both reasonable players. I would love to see you play. I've been searching for a good opponent for a while.(ugh thinking about tennis makes me think about the school geek losers!)_

_How big is the chance of someone finding out that we've been talking about them? And even if they found the letters they wouldn't know who we are right? So we can easily talk about everyone. I talk about the annoying school geeks. Lousy teachers. Annoying classmates._

_About the big losers who are just plain brainless. The can come in handy every now and again. They're easy to bribe. They already do what you want for a few cookies or a couple of yen. For the tennis regulars they just do whatever asked of them._

_Well it's getting late and I should get going, _

_Greetings Merlin. (I don't know if you noticed but I changed my penname.)_

* * *

tada^^ I finished it. review pretty pretty please^^ it makes me happy. But you don't have to after all it took me far tooo long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Ta-da a new chapter.

Anyways thank you very very very much everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel loved. *glares at deviantart and fictionpress where she doesn't get any review*

Tonikaku hope you'll like this chapter^^

* * *

Sanada froze and stared in shock at the letter. Today had been hell. Truth to be told he expected it but this was just the worst.

"You okay?" Yanagi walked up to him with a ugly scratch across his hand.

"What happened?"

"Razor in my pencil case."

Sanada nodded and pushed the letter in his bag.

"A reply already?" Yanagi asked. "Usually you're at least a little amused after you read them. What have they done to make you that impassive towards the letter?"

"Nothing much. They stole my essay, demolished my locker, glued my chair to the ground, put something creepy in my drink, and covered my entire table in gum. Nothing too bad."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Just that I think it's going to be worse."

"78% it will indeed be getting worse."

"By the way you have ink all across the back of your school shirt."

"I know." Yanagi sighed. "Lucky for me I have a spare."

Sanada nodded.

Yagyuu chuckled.

* * *

"What is it, puri?" Niou asked while playing with a tennis ball.

"Sanada is getting terrifyingly close. So I suppose he'll figure it out first andthen most probably I'll win. I would love your company."

Niou bleached. "Not yet."

"Oh no?"

"No. I still got some tricks." He grinned.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Yukimura."

"Yes."

"Could you help me today after school?"

Yukimura stared incredulous at his teacher.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Yukimura nodded. "After tennis practice?"

The teacher also nodded.

Yukimura smiled calmly.

* * *

"About your letter. You know you really shouldn't torture Sanada-san and Yanagi-san like that."

"They complained?" Yukimura frowned. Cowards.

"They didn't." His teacher sighed. "They never do. You really shouldn't be surprised that they don't respect you at all. You shouldn't be surprised they offend you. After all… you've done far worse things."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "I didn't."

"Don't be childish now. You know you could've stopped the bullying ages ago." Again his teacher sighed. "Sanada lost all respect for you in the first few weeks of school. Yanagi has tried to be nice to you for almost a year. They both have given up. Sanada and Yanagi aren't cruel to anyone. If they wanted they could."

"What do you mean?"

"That if you really push them too far they could crush everyone in this school" his teacher smiled. "Really they're not bad people. You just caught them at a bad time."

* * *

"Sanada, Yanagi."

"Yagyuu." Both boys acknowledged.

"How are you two?"

"98% chance you already know."

"We're fine. How are you?" Sanada corrected his friend.

"I'm fine." Yagyuu smiled. "My father is having a party in a week. He wanted to invite your families. I'm just here to hand you the invitation." Yagyuu handed them both an envelope.

"I'll deliver the message." Sanada replied curtly.

Yanagi just nodded. "76% chance my family will be there."

"Lovely."

* * *

"_Mismanage a tennis ball? I'm sure that whoever said it didn't intend it to be stretched out over the entire team. I mean some of the not regulars really lack talent. And some of the regulars really shouldn't be competing for the national title either. The current batch of regulars has five reasonable to good players and three completely useless players. Yukimura is one of the five good players. So are Jackel and Marui as long as you don't split them up. Kirihara misses some control but plays reasonable as well. Niou could be so much better but he doesn't give it his all. And the other three aren't even worth talking about."_

Sanada had deduced that it was Yukimura, Kirihara or Marui. But because Marui and Kirihara would worship Yukimura it was most logical if it was Yukimura.

"_Japanese? Not best of the school. Best of the class? Because then you can narrow it down considerably. And reasonable at history. That actually does help. Most people do get insufficient." _

Sanada didn't need to narrow it down anymore. He knew. He just wanted to keep up the pretense he didn't. Because if he knew now Yukimura would know as well. That would lead to problems.

"_I like order. I dislike change. That's why I would prefer you kept your penname the same. But it doesn't matter now anyway."_

No because I know how you are. Sanada though bitterly.

"_If randomly replying was the most logical thing ever it wouldn't be random anymore. It would be called logically replying. _

_My parents could be considered strict. But not to an extreme. I can do many things I like. They trust me to be responsible so I don't have a bedtime, and they don't check if I've done my homework. If I ask if I can go somewhere they almost always say yes. They just don't like a messy house. And they think culture is important, thus the dancing. They also believe I should be able to manage myself so they want me to be able to cook._

_Why would your parents consider you an adult? How do they show that? Does it bother you?_

_Yes I've seen the silence of the lambs. I liked it enough. But the movies after it lost most of their charm. _

_A sadist that loves blood and is charming. Now that is something creepy. It would be the perfect mix for a crazed serial killer. Glad you don't know who I am. _

_Most guys just have that. They want to protect something and since you probably look protectable they pick you. Many guys have a hero-complex. _

_What have those idiots done now?"_

Sanada stared bemused at how easily he had called himself an idiot. Well better for the letter.

"_If I understand you letter correctly (please tell me if I don't) the school geeks went to the school tennis court and told Yukimura that he was mismanaging the tennis ball? Why don't you ask one of the regulars to beat them in tennis? It would be a fair solution wouldn't it? They'll be crushed mercilessly. Why don't you let them play against Kirihara. I'm sure he would be happy to defend his idol. You just have to find a way to suggest this to Kirihara._

_Well you know what they say about outcast. Outcast are probably outcast for some reason. Just ignore them is usually the best solution."_

Peace, quiet. Dreams beautiful dreams for Sanada.

"_Like I said girls ask stupid questions. I don't really understand what their problem is with their boobs anyway. Well I guess there are girls who ask the same question about guys. Good to know you don't wear skirts. I can finally say that all the guys who wear skirts aren't my penpal. Wow look at how much the number of possible yous shrunk. It's by…. Zero, nada, nope. No guys in this school wear skirts._

_I don't think we get a word limit. Our letters probably would be split in two separate letters and given in turns. Or maybe we aren't allowed to open the letters at school anymore._

_Inspiration never really was my friend. It avoided me like the plague. Inspiration and I have a love hate relationship. I love it, it hates me._

_A hopeless romantic. Once again your girlfriend will be a happy girl. And every boy will think you're even more a girl then they think already._

_Well I'll come to the school courts when you get Kirihara to play the school geeks. It'll be very amusing._

_If someone finds these letters they could be from anyone. Everyone hates the school geeks. Though by now I think it's obvious you at least are a tennis player and probably not the worst in the team. That and with you looking girly it's probably not that hard to figure it out. Wouldn't it be fun if you were one of the regulars. Like Marui, he looks pretty girlish. But I think they wouldn't complain about a lack of opponents. I mean they play against other schools. I think you're almost a regular but just not yet one."_

Sanada smirked at how easy it was to get to a different conclusion if he didn't know only the regulars had heard that.

"_Don't worry, next year you'll go to a new school and Kirihara will stay here. You might make it to the regulars. Oh wait. Then you'll be a first year. Only Yukimura ever managed to become a regular the first year. So maybe the year after. Unless Yukimura will let Kirihara get a regular the first year as well. In that case you might want to transfer schools. You would have to play against Rikkaidai. That would suck wouldn't it?"_

Rikkaidai would be crushed by Hyoutei they were a lot stronger right now.

"_Or you could try to kick one of the not so good regulars from the team. Bit more practice. They aren't all that much better than some of the not regulars. You might make it._"

Sure he would make it. He made it right now.

"_Well I don't have much to say about brainless monkeys. So I think I'll leave you now __**Merlin.**__A much manlier name by the way. _

_Greetings Samurai._

* * *

Yukimura smiled. Well that was a good idea. He liked samurai more and more. He might want to start hanging out with some first years. "Akaya."

"Yes?"

"I've got the perfect revenge for the geeks."

Kirihara smiled brightly. "Really what?"

"You feel like crushing them in a tennis match?"

"I could take them both at the same time."

"Great then this'll be fun."

* * *

Sanada nodded to himself. So he had been right. Best prepare himself for a nice tennis match. He should warn Yanagi.

"Yanagi."

"Yes?"

"You feel like having a tennis match?"

"After school?" Yanagi asked. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid this soon after the last time."

"Yukimura wants to get revenge on us by beating us in a tennis match."

"Ah. He'll play himself?"

"No, Kirihara will."

Yanagi smirked. "97% chance this will end unexpected for them."

"Ah."

* * *

Niou bleached once more. "Don't you think it would be better if you played them yourself?" Niou asked.

"Why would I? And it means very little if I beat them. I beat everyone."

"But the insult was directed at you."

"Not specifically at me. It might be at the other regulars as well. And Akaya thinks it will be fun."

"You sure they'll come?"

"They have no choice."

* * *

"So this means I won at least the first part. Sanada figured it out and is using it to his advantage to humiliate the regulars. The second part might be a bit tricky but I'll win that part too."

"You can't be sure."

"Yukimura would've never come up with it. And Sanada wouldn't give this idea to anyone but Yukimura."

"Why not?"

"Because he knows they can't get Akaya to play."

"Why did it need to be Akaya?"

"Because, he would be the most logical choice for revenge. And Sanada doesn't want to be found out."

* * *

"So you figured it out?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the teacher blinked a few times. "Why not?"

"We still hate each other. I'm fine with that."

"You could've been great friends."

"No. We could if we didn't know each other. Out letters are in both of the cases just fake."

"No they're not." The teacher said annoyed.

"They are." Sanada said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Sanada and Yanagi both got forced to the tennis courts. They didn't protest and showed nothing in particular.

"Glad, to see you here." Yukimura smiled. "We thought that since you believed we mismanaged the tennis ball we should get a lesson. And I'm sure you would be a great tutor. Could you please show us how it's done?"

Kirihara was warming up on the other court and looked downright devilish.

"We didn't bring our tennis racquets." Sanada said to keep up the act he didn't want this.

"I'm sure you could borrow some." Yukimura nodded to Niou who handed them a racquet.

"Thank you." Yanagi said politely. "You want to go first?" He then asked Sanada.

Sanada nodded and moved himself to the court.

Yanagi settled himself on the bench and smiled. 70% chance this won't last more than 15 minutes.

* * *

Ah tennis^^ the thing you all looked forward too. And off course Sanada figured it out :P The first part of the bet is clear now the second part^^

Pretty pretty please review. *puppy dog eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...

First of all I'm really really sorry I haven't updated everything for like ages. I really didn't have much time and stuff and the time I had I wasted on drawing... I surprisingly doubled the amount of drawings I have up on deviantart.(.com/)

without the reviews I would've never picked up this story again so I really want to thank you all for reviewing and reminding me that I was being a little ***** by not updating.

Well here's the new chapter see it as an apology so I really hope you like it^^

* * *

They had three years of bullying behind them, surely they wouldn't be easily intimidated.

But Yukimura was awestruck by how calm they took this. He was surprised they didn't seem afraid.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Kirhara screamed.

"Prove it." Sanada said in a calm voice. He was looking down on Kirhara with everything he did, and kirihara off course noticed.

Kirihara wasn't good with insults and rushed forward ready to hit Sanada.

"Akaya, save it for later." Yukimura said calmly.

"You're going down."

"Not even ten minutes." Marui said to Jackel while he was munching cake.

"Fifteen max." Yanagi agreed.

"Not much trust in your friend." Yukimura said amused.

"No, not much trust in yours." Yanagi corrected.

"Sanada serve." A third year called.

Yukimura smiled. "He at least he has a good stance. But that won't be enough."

"Kiraha Akaya- Atobe Keigo 2-6."

Yukimura almost flinched when reminded of that tragic loss.

"Sanada Genichirou- Atobe Keigo 6-4."

Yukimura turned his eyes to Yanagi.

Yanagi focused on the match and ignored Yukimura's stare.

"Sanada: 40-love"

Yukimura looked surprised. "Why didn't he join the tennisclub then?"

Yanagi didn't reply.

"Game Sanada."

Kirihara was fuming. He got ready and smirked. "We're not done yet."

"Would be a shame if we were." Sanada replied.

Kirihara served a knuckle serve. He smirked as he saw Sanada did nothing and the ball sped to his face.

At the last moment Sanada sidestepped and returned to ball to a stunned Kirihara.

"15-love. Sanada."

"Akaya, get serious."

"No point. Kirihara plays with 60% of his current ability. Sanada doesn't even play with 40% of his current ability." Yanagi continued to look. "When Kirihara goes in devil mode he loses most of his control but gains speed. However without control he'll crumble."

"Game- Sanada."

Yukimura was at a loss for words. He had never seen anyone play like Sanada. He was lost in every movement he made. Terrified, thrilled, and completely enchanted. "Why isn't he a regular?"

"Because he doesn't want to be a regular for this team." Yanagi said.

"Game Sanada. 5-1."

The last game. Yukimura realized. No not yet. It's not over. Akaya won the last game, he could still make a comeback.

"Sanada serve."

Sanada smirked. "It's over."

"No not yet." Kirihara panted.

The ball bounced against the fence.

"Did you see that?" Someone whispered.

"No."

"Did it even bounce?"

"Did he even serve?"

"I didn't see it."

"We could say it's out right?"

"It was in." Yukimura and Yanagi replied in unison.

Jackel nodded and pointed at a point in the court. It was obvious the ball he recently bounced there.

The people whispered terrified.

"15-love. Sanada."

Sanada bounced the ball again. "Be prepared."

Before Kirihara could move also that ball bounced against the fence.

"In." Yukimura whispered.

"I'll slow it down a bit." Sanada offered. He served again, people could see it but no one could react.

"40-love."

Kirhara looked awestruck. "I won't give up." He got ready once again for what would be the last ball.

"In." Yukimura whispered once more.

"Game-Set Sanada." Sanada straightened himself and smirked at Kirihara.

Kirihara was panting on the ground not even considering getting up.

"I still have to play?" Yanagi asked.

"Let's just leave." Sanada said handing Niou the racquet back.

No one stopped them.

* * *

"_I didn't see that one coming. Did you? Probably not. You wouldn't have told me if you knew they were this good. Makes me wonder why they never joined the team. I mean Sanada could be a regular. He crushed Kirihara."_

Yukimura stopped typing. This was idiotic. He hadn't even seen Yanagi play. He twirled a lock of his hair around his finger. "This frustrates me." He hissed to no one in particular. He glared at the last letter. He liked the idea that samurai didn't know who he was yet. But on the other hand he was desperate to exchange names. He needed to see how good he was at tennis. He needed stronger people in his team. He needed Sanada. "I didn't just think that." He whispered annoyed. He then chuckled. He was talking to himself he must be going crazy.

"_You wrote outcast are probably outcast for a reason. Do you know why Sanada and Yanagi are outcast?"_

For some reason Yukimura was interested. He always was interested in good tennis players and he wanted to know why Sanada didn't join the team. He balled his fist annoyed. Why was it so difficult? He wanted to take revenge only to figure out he couldn't. But even more so he wanted Sanada to join the team. What about Yanagi? Was he as good? Did he play as well? Could he win against Akaya? Yukimura did something very uncharacteristic for him. He growled. He was frustrated when Sanada said they mismanaged the tennisball he was right. They were worse than he was.

"_What do you think about Yanagi? Do you think he can play tennis that well? You probably won't know. When I think about it now I realize how little I know about them. They're just the geeks. My teacher said that I should be nicer to them. I don't see why. She said they could crush anyone in this school if they wanted. I wonder if it's true. I wonder how hard we would have to push for them to do so."_

Yukimura smirked. He just had to push. Push real hard and see what would happen.

"_Back to the point. Thank you. I'll try. I'm sure I can beat Yuzuki from the team. He isn't really one of the best right?"_

He could crush Yuzuki before Yuzuki had the chance to challenge him. But there was no need to destroy Samurai's idea he wasn't on the regulars.

"_And otherwise yes there's always next year. I wouldn't want to play against Rikkaidai. They have Yukimura after all. You can say a lot about him but he's a good tennis player. I have to admit the team could and should be better. Is it weird if I say I would like it if Sanada and Yanagi joined. Just out of curiousity of course. It would ruin my chances at becoming a regular but the team wouldn't suffer. That and I think Niou needs someone on the team to control him. Niou is annoying and we seriously need someone to keep him in check._

_Talking about keeping in check. Your parents are strict. If they give you rules like that. Be glad they allowed you to decide your own bedtime. They brainwashed you enough as it is already. Really order? Who likes order at your age?_

_My parents just give me some of the responsibilities that should be theirs. I mean I'm more of a parent to my sister sometimes than they are. But it doesn't bother me really._

_Boys can be romantic! Yes girls will be happy."_

Yukimura chuckled. He just didn't swing that way. But there was no way he was telling that.

"_Untill of course they find out that I'm a crazed sadist. Yes, I am *cough* would be an amazing serial killer. I kill *cough* would kill teenage girls because of their stupid questions. Then I would kill a boy that bothers me and put the boy in the girl's clothes. That's what they get for trying to protect a serial killer^^"_

Yukimura smiled. He always felt better after talking to samurai. They could be great friends even though there was a slight age difference.

"_Shame. The word limit would be funny. I would have to write you a few times before I would get an answer just so you can answer everything in the same time._

_Inspiration is a great friend of mine. I'll ask if he'll visit you every now and again. I'll see if he will reconsider hating you._

_And once inspiration visited you you can think of some new topic to talk about._

_Many merry murderous greeting Merlin"_

* * *

"You didn't win!"

"I didn't?"

"You didn't, puri!"

"Explain."

"You said Sanada would figure out first and that he would use the information to his advantage so that he wouldn't be bullied anymore. Well he's still being bullied, puri."

"Well you can't win either way."

"Why not!"

"Because Yukimura didn't figure it out first." Yagyuu smiled. "The best you can get is that we both have only part of it right."

"Then let's change the rules."

"I don't think I will, Masaharu-kun."

"All or nothing."

Yagyuu only raised an eyebrow.

"If you win the last part you will win, if I win the last part I will."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't see the benefit of it."

"So, what do you propose?"

"We'll change the bet. I win this one but you'll only have to keep me company for two weeks."

"And…?"

"I'll change the second half and so can you."

"Puri."

"The winner gets the same prize as we decided on in the first bet."

"Puri."

* * *

Sanada tried to blend in but as per usual it didn't work. He should've seen this coming. He shouldn't have given Yukimura the idea. He shouldn't have been so stupid.

"How did you do it?"

Sanada wasn't really someone you shoved into a locker easily but enough people and a few well build people seemed to come a great end with pushing him into walls.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You grew since freshman year." One of the boys smirked.

Another laughed. "But really we beat you up just as easily."

Sanada didn't react. He noticed it easier to just not react. He would get in trouble either way so best not react.

"Come on, you're smart. You know what we're talking about." A third laughed giving Sanada another push for good measure.

"I'm sorry I don't. I need to get to class if you'll just excuse me."

"Not gonna happen freak."

Sanada was pushed again. He sighed.

"You must've cheated one way or another. Now tell me how."

Sanada had known this was coming. Goodbye peace, goodbye quiet.

"Let him be." The voice was calm and strict.

"Yagyuu."One of the boys hissed.

"Yes?"

"Why do you stand up for this lousy geeky cheater?"

"Because I do." Yagyuu honestly didn't know why he did it. He decided to finally make clear that he didn't want to be on Sanada's bad side. "Sanada, I was wondering if you could walk with me to class."

Sanada nodded. "Of course."

* * *

A hiss of annoyance escaped Kirihara's lips.

"What is it?" Marui said while blowing a bubblegum bubble.

"Sanada."

"You're pissed he beat you?"

"YES!" Kirihara screamed. "It shouldn't be possible he isn't even in the team!"

"The question is why."

"What?" Marui turned to look at his dubblespartner.

"Why he never joined the tennisclub." Jackel said without much interest. "It would've made his life a lot easier."

"I need cake." Marui pouted.

"We need a good team." Jackel replied.

"We have a good team!" Kirihara screeched.

"We do." Jackel agreed. "But Hyoutei's is better. Shitenhouji will crush us. And there are some rumours spreading about Fudomine and Seigaku."

"Seigaku?"

"Tezuka."

"Fudomine?"

"I don't know. But they're good."

"Ah."

"They are just rumors though." Jackel said focusing on the sandwich in his hand.

Marui sighed. "We have Yukimura-buchou"

"That would let us win one match we have to win three."

"I DON'T WANT SANADA IN OUR TEAM!" Kirihara screeched.

* * *

Class was uneventful for Yukimura. He wasn't really aware of what the teacher talked about but it didn't matter. He had the feeling he missed a few very important pieces to a puzzle. As in trance he walked to the library during the break. He glanced at Sanada and a by now familiar sensation overwhelmed him. Jealousy, disgust, annoyance, and curiousity. He glanced at him once more and surprise was added to the weird mix. This was not logical. Not even close to logical.

Yagyuu was one of the most popular guys in school after Yukimura himself. He had girls swooning when he walked past. He had the respect of all students and all teachers. So why was he talking to Yanagi and Sanada?

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^ And I hope you'll review for it is what reminds me to keep updating and writing^^


	6. Chapter 6

First of all let me apologize for the long wait. the only reason I have finished this chapter is because every time I got a review I was like... Oh yes I still ahve to work on that as well... So for every one who wanted a new chapter thank the reviewers. I know I do.

Well... I hope you like it.

* * *

"So I'll see you this weekend?"

Yanagi paused in his steps. " Of course. My father wouldn't go without me."

Sanada sighed. "So you want me to come to not be bored?"

"Yes."

"We will arrive at eight." Sanada sighed again. "Help me avoid Keigo will you?"

"89% chance I won't be able to help much."

"I'm getting tired of him challenging me every time he sees me."

"You should let him win. 15% chance he'll stop chasing you."

"Only 15?"

"75% chance he'll see you lost on purpose, 10 % chance he'll want to beat you again, 15% he'll leave you be."

* * *

"Masaharu, your idea is outrageous." Yagyuu exclaimed surprised.

"And your idea is lame. Puri." The puri was added as an afterthought.

"At least it's logical." Yagyuu said with a smirk. It was clear he at least already thought he won.

"Puri."

"Which reminds me. Do you think you can behave for one evening?"

"Behave?"

"Yes, one evening."

"Why ever would I do that?"

"I could take a friend to my parents party."

"Their birthday?"

"No, my father launched a new product."

"And I can come?"

"My parents, my father especially, didn't like the idea of you coming." Yagyuu smiled. "You could if you would behave for one evening." The smile dropped from his face and he gave a long suffering sigh. "But I suppose I should ask Tamaki."

"NO! No I'll behave! I promise! Don't ask Tamaki!"

"I don't know. You're not really all that trustworthy."

"Nooooo!" Niou exclaimed. "Not Tamaki!"

* * *

"Genichirou, your friend is calling."

"Thank you mother."

Sanada accepted the phone his mother was holding out to him.

"You should get dressed properly."

"I will mother, thank you."

She nodded and left with one last look at Sanada's cap.

"Yes?"

"You knew Yagyuu and Niou are dating right?" Hastily he added. "75% chance you want to hang up the phone, don't."

Sanada almost hung up. He didn't want to be called for gossip.

Yanagi breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I calculated. Yagyuu's parents most likely don't like Niou."

"No percentage?"

"92% chance Yagyuu's father doesn't like Niou, 64% chance his mother doesn't like him."

Sanada nodded looking longingly to the book he had been reading before Yanagi interrupted.

"Now, You know Yagyuu's parents love Yagyuu."

"Hn." He only listened with a half ear.

"They would do nearly everything for him."

"Hn."

"He could've been as spoiled as Keigo."

"Hn."

"So if he asked he surely could take his boyfriend right?"

Sanada froze. "No."

"Yes, my thought exactly. But let's say he can. 65½ % chance."

"No." A slight hint of panic slipped in Sanada's normally calm voice

"It would ruin quite a lot right?"

"Avoid them?"

"Not happening. The Yagyuus host this party. But that got me thinking."

Sanada almost shivered. Yanagi and thinking weren't a healthy combo for others.

"How big is the chance Niou didn't know."

"Small." Sanada replied.

"Yes. 24% to be exact. Yet he pretends he doesn't know. For what purpose?"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Well?" Sanada eventually said.

"I don't know." Yanagi replied slightly annoyed. "Yet."

* * *

Sanada arrived together with his brother and parents. He was not happy with having to come at all.

"Dear, try to smile a bit will you?" His mother asked him.

The mere idea of Sanada and smiling was idiotic. Very few people could imagine it and even his parents hadn't seen him smile in what seemed ages.

"You shouldn't ask him, Miss Sanada. 67% chance he'll scare away every living being at the party." Yanagi said when he and his family joined the Sanada family.

Sanada's mother gave a small smile. "You might be right."

Yanagi's mother on the other hand looked unsmiling at her son before aiming a slightly forced smile at Sanada's parents. "He didn't mean to insult you or your son. My son just has a small problem with keeping his opinion and his statistics to himself."

Yanagi frowned, invisible for all but Sanada.

Sanada's mother smiled politely. "We honestly don't mind. Gen-kun and Renji-kun grew up together. We adore him as if he was our own."

"Thank you Miss Sanada." Yanagi said.

Sanada could see the appreciation flowing of in waves.

Suddenly the door was opened.

"We're are so sorry we didn't hear the doorbell." A woman in her late thirties said.

"That's alright." Sanada's father said. "We had nice company."

Yanagi and Sanada stuck together. They had a method of getting through these terrible social events. Stay in the shadows, don't stand out, and if someone sees you pretend to have an important conversation. With that in thought they greeted Mister and Miss Yagyuu and went to stand in some secluded corner to talk about the upcoming history test. Talking in this case meant both criticizing their history book which was, in their opinion, severely lacking.

"Sanada, Yanagi."

Both froze at the familiar voice of their used to be friend.

"Yagyuu." The both said.

"What the…" Niou exclaimed only to be interrupted by Yagyuu who reminded him to mind his language.

"Niou." They acknowledged.

"Why are they here?" He hissed at Yagyuu.

"You didn't tell him?" Yanagi asked surprised. "There was only a 24% you wouldn't."

Yagyuu smiled "I'm not one to talk about others behind their backs."

Sanada snorted while Yanagi raised an eyebrow and Niou burst in laughter.

"You might not want to draw that much attention." Yanagi said. "I'm not certain if Yagyuu's parents will appreciate it."

Niou abruptly stopped laughing. "So why are you here?"

Yanagi smiled. "Because our parents requested our presence."

Yagyuu smiled back. "Not even pretending to be here out of your own free will."

"We all know you enjoy these social gatherings as much as we do."

"But I have nice company." Yagyuu replied.

"When will they arrive?" Yanagi asked politely. "I would love to meet them."

Niou wanted to lash out but Yagyuu held him back. "He already did."

"Shouldn't you be with them then?" Yanagi asked.

Yagyuu smiled. "Yanagi when did you develop a sharp tongue?"

Yanagi smiled back. "It's something I have you to thank for."

Yagyuu smiled. "Then you should use the gift more often."

Sanada had about enough then and there. "It's a lovely party Yagyuu, be sure to tell your parents when you see them."

"Why don't you tell them yourself."

"I would but they seem occupied."

Yagyuu turned to his parents who seemed in a deep conversation with one of their stockholders. "Then I will when they have time." He said clearly ignoring the dismissal he turned to them again. "You know you shouldn't let people walk all over you."

Sanada frowned. "So you want me to stand up and fight?"

"Yes."

"You know what I can do."

"That I do."

"Then why ask me?"

"Wars don't always have the same result and they don't need to be fought the same way. It just that accepting it will never win a war."

"Because there isn't one."

"Sanada. You say I changed when in fact you and Yanagi did."

"Or your perception of us changed."

"You never took these things lying down."

"I'll pick my battles. This one doesn't need to be fought."

"You might change your mind."

"Maybe."

Sanada's eyes widened comically when he saw someone else walking their way. "Well Yagyuu, Niou if you could excuse me I have to use the bathroom." With that he sneaked off avoiding another partly friend, partly rival and partly enemy.

* * *

"_If I spend my time thinking about it yes I saw it coming. Sanada never seemed like the type to do half work so he probably spends time practicing. And however much I hate him he does have the build of a sporter. He probably would be good at gym if he actually had the subject and got his nose out of those books._

_From what I've heard it has something to do with the tennislub and apparently they had had some fight with Yukimura. But these are just rumours of course. "_

Sanada stared at the next piece of text. How to say that Yanagi could destroy Kirihara without looking as if he knew something. And how to avoid talking about how he could crush the school.

"_Yanagi always seemed more like the bookish type of person. But on the other hand he is somewhat like Inui from Seigaku. So maybe he tries to play like that."_

Sanada snorted. Tries. He taught Inui. Inui had nothing to Yanagi.

"_You know people will react strange when you're suddenly nice to them. Unless of course you've always been nice to them but I somehow doubt that. Either way you can wave your friends goodbye. That and how big is the chance they'll trust this sudden friendship?"_

He for one wouldn't trust it at all.

"_I think you would have to push quite hard. After all we have been pushing them quite far already right?"_

Sanada smirked at the next part.

"_Depending on who you are yes you could beat Yuzuki. I think he has to be kicked of tehr egulars either way. He doesn't really play fair most of the time. There are very few things I hate more than foul play._

_About never being able to beat Rikkaidai. Hyoutei stands a chance and I've heard some good stories about Shitenhouji as well. You could try one of those. _

_Yes Sanada would be a good player. But would he be a good team player? About Yanagi… Well he might be better off as a coach or something. Rikkaidai might be able to use one. _

_Niou is uncontrollable. You need Yagyuu for that. _

_Well….. My parents know that if they send me to bed I might be busy with homework and they wouldn't want to interrupt. And organized people like order. Autistic people usually as well._

_You should talk to your parents about taking care of your sister. If something is their responsibility it's that."_

Sanada honestly didn't know why he gave well meant advice to someone he hated for the last few years. Soemone who tried to make his life miserable. He didn't even know why he started writing again after the party. To not raise suspicion the moment when no letter came for Yukimura. Or maybe because he liked writing in English. Who knows.

"_Trying to protect a serial killer is a crime. It's called accessory to a crime. And unless they marry you it's illegal. Please get me of your list of victems… I don't try to protect pretty boys who can take care of themselves."_

Sanada scanned the letter who wrote and added the last few lines before folding it ready to be taken to school tomorrow.

" _I'm sorry inspiration hasn't visited me yet. Once he did I will come up with the topics but until then I'll leave it to you and your friend inspiration._

_Greetings Samurai." _

That's that. Sanada sighed. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Good morning."

Sanada just grunted in reply.

"You managed to avoid Atobe. 75% chance he feels insulted."

"Do you think Yagyuu is right?"

"75% chance you won't listen either way. You know the results of last time."

"But let's say we could find a different way."

"There aren't many options. We could humiliate the popular idiots. But we both know how that will turn out."

"Two possibilities none of them welcome."

"We could try to become popular by ourselves from scratch."

"You believe we can?"

"Chance we'll succeed is about two procent."

"Why even bring it up then?"

"Because Niou brought up something yesterday."

"Niou got the brain of a dead bug."

"Yes but what he said wasn't stupid."

Sanada just raised his eyebrow.

"Well… he said if we could befriend some of the more popular people it might be easier."

"Yes because they're just waiting for us to become friends with them. Stop dreaming."

"We used to be friends with Yagyuu. It can't be that hard to fix things."

"You want to be friends with him?"

"Forgive and forget?"

"It's not as if hanging out with him will get us friends. He will be just seen as some sort of saint for hanging out with us misfits."

"Well you've got a better idea?"

"Any idea coming from Niou can't be good. So any idea is better than that one. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone." Yanagi sighed. "That and he said it differently. I quote 'If you two aren't so insistent in just hanging out with each other people might consider liking you'."

"He said that?"

"Yes, that and: 'And of course you could buy your friends.'"

Sanada glared. "That's why he's an imbecile."

"We will have to one day. Businesspartners are nothing more than bought friends."

* * *

I really hope you like. It took me long enough to write... And as always reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
